Intentional Misunderstanding
by Stanathan89
Summary: A woman from Richard Castle past come back to his life. For some reasons, the Castles are happy with it. Will her appearance get Castle and Beckett closer, or is it the end of Caskett? Mid Season 3, Josh is in the picture.
1. Here she come

The building felt strange for her, probably because she was not familiar with area of work that is not brightly lighted. That, and the fact that only two kinds of people who usually have to come to this kind of building: those who are in trouble law-wise, and those who arrest them. And Alethea Lin is most definitely neither one of those types of people.

The strawberry blonde that was with her sensed her uneasiness.

"Relax," tease Alexis Castle. "We are just going to get Dad and then get out of here."

"I take it you are now familiar with this place, aren't you?"

"Pretty much. I mean, there are times when Grams and I must literally drag Dad out from preventing him spending the night here, in every sense of the word. So, yeah, I'm familiar with it now."

Alethea look at her surrounding and decided it wasn't really that bad. After all, she is meeting, well, giving surprise to one Richard Alexander Rogers. _Woops, Richard Edgar Castle, _she thought, _Why does he has to change his name, I will never understand_.

"Anyway, this is probably the first time I see the mighty Aleth Lin being, uh, cautious about something, a building too, nonetheless," Alexis cut her musing with mischievous grin.

"Well, being an upright citizens that I am, I've never had to come to a police station before. Beside, I wouldn't call it cautious, Alexis dear. I'm merely not in my zone."

The two ladies got into the elevator and rode up to a certain floor. They chit-chat a bit on their way up, and were sharing a joke when the elevator door open, revealing a group of people who were gathered in the middle of room.

A man turned their way when he heard their laughters.

"Alexis!" exclaimed the father, calling his daughter. That was when he spotted the black-haired lady who had her arms loosely around Alexis shoulder. Her pale yellow skin and raven hair indicated her Asian origin, but her big round deep green eyes and facial features reflected the classical European ancestry. Not to mention her posture that towered with 6'1' height. She was wearing a casual white shirt with dark blue jeans and a jacket. Due to her height she always opted to wearing flats.

"Alethea?"

Aleth smile her brilliant smile.

"Richard," she said with a calm but delighted tone.

Alexis walked over to his dad side, giving him a kiss on the cheek. After briefly greet his daughter, Richard Castle turned his attention back to the tall woman.

"Talk about timing! You just have to come in this time of my life." If not because of the smile, she would've thought he despise her appearance. She decided to play along anyway.

"Ooh, always with the unusual welcome. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Definitely a good thing."

The two share toothy smiles, before stepped into a warm hug, ended with her giving a warm peck on his cheek.

"It's been long since last time I see you, Richard."

"Too long."

"Dad," interrupted Alexis, "Pick up your manner and introduce her to the others."

And the two adults finally realize that there were people with them in the room.

"Oops, my mistake. Let me," and he started gesturing towards the people in the room.

"This is the Captain of the 12th, Roy Montgomery, Homicide detectives, Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito, and Medical Examiner Dr. Lanie Parish."

There were an exchange of polite hellos and handshakes.

"And this is Det. Kate Beckett, and her boyfriend," _What's with THAT tone?_ "Dr. Josh Davidson."

"Ah, the inspiration for Nikki Heat. Nice to meet you, Detective. You too, Dr. Davidson."

Beckett and Josh smiled politely to her.

"You finally read the novel?" asked Castle, clearly astonished.

"No. You don't really need to read the novel to know that particular info. In my case, you just have to stay connected with the author's daughter," answered Aleth, smiling at Alexis, which the teenage returned.

"Oh, well. Anyway, everyone, this is Alethea Lin, uh, a very special friend of mine."

That statement produced eyebrows lift from the two ladies in either side of him. Aleth glanced at him, and then at Alexis, receiving a shrug from the latter. _A very special friend? What the…?_

She was about to correct that, but seeing the astonished look from almost everyone in the room, she decided to leave it at that.

"A very special friend indeed."

The moment was about to head into an awkward silence, before Lanie spoke.

"Wait a minute. You said her name is Alethea Lin?" she asked.

The two Castles and Aleth gave identical nods.

"As in Dr. Alethea Lin, the youngest pediatric cardiologist the medical world has ever known?" said Josh.

An exasperate sigh came out from Aleth.

"One and the same. I'm not that young anymore, though."

"Get out! I can't believe this! How you get to know someone fine like this, I don't know Castle. But you just make my day," claimed to ME. And to Aleth, "I am an admirer of your work Dr. Lin. Very impressive achievement, dedication and vision at such a young age."

"As do I, Dr. Lin. I am a cardiac surgeon, and my team and I look up to the amazing work you and your team has been doing," add Josh.

"Thank you, Doctors. I am now on leave, though, so just call me Alethea, or Aleth, if you please. No need to be so formal," she concluded with a smile.

The crowds then exchange some more pleasantries, with Lanie being the interrogator for a change, before Alexis made known that they were planning on taking her Dad out for dinner. They all decided to call it a day, and walked together to the elevator. Alexis walked between her father and Aleth, both of whom had their arms around her.

"We got a lot to catch up, Richard. I particularly want to know why on earth did you get back with Gina," and she felt the people tensed at the name, but chose to ignore it. "I mean, even donkeys do not fall into the same trap twice."

"Ouch. Are you telling me that I am like donkeys?" Castle put one arm across his heart in mock hurt.

"No, I'm telling you that you are even dumber than donkeys, because you did fall into the same trap twice."

Now, small chuckles were heard. The crowd got into the elevator.

"Oh, no. I should've known you are here to annoy me," whined Castle.

"Come on, now. I'm only paying back for god-knows how many people you annoyed in daily basis. So man up, will you?"

They spent the rest of the ride with more jokes and laughter, which means Aleth basically making fun of Castle.

One female detective wasn't too thrilled with the arrival of the oriental beauty of a doctor, but found it hard to totally hate her. For someone who had people admiring her exceptional achievement, Aleth seemed to be very nice, down to earth, and have a terrific sense of humor. Not to mention, this is one of the few people who could truly make Rick Castle, the master of words, speechless.

Out of habit, nothing else (yeah, right), Beckett observed the interaction between the two Castles and Dr. Lin. _Why am I insisting to address her so formally?_ She gathered there must be a history between the Castles and the lady doctor, a very private and happy history too, from the look of it. _Was it a romance history? Another girl who gets away?_ She was remembering Castle's interaction with Kyra Blyne to compare to this. _No, this one is more light-hearted, as if they are together the whole time_.

She will never admit it, but there was a pang of jealousy creeping towards her heart, as she watched how easy Castle and his daughter were around this "very special friend" of him. Which is wrong, since she is walking side by side with her boyfriend, who was also looking at the youngest pediatric cardiologist with just a hint of admiration. _I wonder just how special this "very special friend" is… Oh, get a grip Kate, you have no claim over the man! Not that you want any claim over him. Right?_

She shook her head mentally, refusing to dwell on that weird thought, when the elevator stopped. After all, Castle was a free agent now, and she had Josh. He could go out with anyone he wants, and as his partner, she didn't have much say in that. Still, watching him getting into the cab with his daughter and the raven beauty, all smiles, without even a single glance to her direction, she couldn't help but felt a little hurt. In the back of her mind, a small but stern voice which sounded scarily like Lanie (while the ME was currently watching the whole scene in silence), was telling her that she was being stupid. _Keep denying it, girl. You know this will all be on you alone, when you lose him again. _Again, she shook that thought out of her mind, thinking that if she ignored it a little longer, the dread feeling that the last summer will happen again, will just go away. With that, the group separated into their own ways.

* * *

><p>AN. First fanfic ever. Not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine. English's not my first language, hence all the typos and grammar mistake. I'd appreciate all feedback. Will try to upload every other day.

Stanathan89


	2. Dinner and thoughts

A/N:

_So, since I was knew and all, I didn't put any disclaimer for the first chapter. None of this is mine, obviously. Wait! I own Alethea, though. _

_Thank you for all the subscription alert and favorite added. Even more for all the review. Although all those kinda make me nervous and a self-conscious about the story. Just bear in mind that this is my first try at writing anything that's not college papers. I have to warn you this is probably will be building up slowly. And since I've never been in NY, you'll find the places I made the characters go to totally imaginative. And details might seem odd, because I only have good ole google as resource. LOL! Bear with me._

_At last, happy reading!_

* * *

><p>The dinner was good. The two Castles and Aleth were catching up for the last seven years of Aleth being gone to South East Asia with WHO, working together with UNICEF to try help children with heart disease. Yep, that was her job. She dedicated herself to help provide good health treatment to people who could never afford it themselves. Everyone who knew her brilliant track record in Med School was surprised when she decided to join the program. Hell, even the director of the program was surprised. The fact that she spent seven years doing it already meant that she enjoyed it. This was why her appearance now was a surprised to both Castles.<p>

"Not that I'm not happy you are here, Aleth, but what makes you come back?" asked Castle half way through their meal.

Both Alexis and Rick turned their head to the woman in question, eager to hear the reason.

"Well, apparently I have spent more than enough time permitted for a volunteer to work in the program. Usually we will only be allowed to stay for five years, and a mandatory leave must be taken, whether as vacation, or as the chance to get back to our family back here in US. In my fifth year, however, the administration was changed and they overlooked my records. I couldn't be happier that I wasn't sent back home, since that was around the time when there was an explosion of patients under my care. Not until two months ago did they find out that I have stayed two years longer than permitted. Once the new director knew this, he sent me back with a clear command to stay two years before going back to the program. I fought back, of course, saying that they can't possibly keep me away from the program for two freaking years, but they stood their ground. Now, I'm stuck without anything to do for two years. Whatever am I going to do to keep me from being insane with doing nothing?" she ended her little rant.

Both Castles laughed out loud at the obvious frustration of the pretty doctor.

"You can go back to school, you know. Be it as a student or as professor," suggested Alexis.

"Nu-uh, won't be enough to keep her busy. She finished her Med School in 18 months, while it takes at least four years for normal people to do that," said Rick. "She might need to work on the hospital _and_ go to school to keep her busy."

"You forgot that I hate the life as a doctor in a hospital. It was after all one of the main reason I chose join the program. Won't do. Going to school is an option. But, you are right, Richard. I do need something else to keep me occupied."

"How about helping me prepare for college? I'm a good student, but I still need guidance for that. And seeing that Dad is currently trying his might to keep me from going to college, I really need help," Alexis plead.

Aleth chuckled merrily at that.

They spent the rest of their dinner time talking about everything and nothing. When the table was cleared, and they have ordered their dessert, Alexis excused herself to the ladies room, leaving the two adults by themselves.

"'A very special friend', Richard? Really? What are you doing?" Aleth finally asked the question she had been dying to ask the whole night.

Castle took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh.

"Would you please just trust me for once? I have my own reason, and it's complicated. I will tell you in due time, but not now. Just go along with it, please?"

Aleth looked deep into his clear blue eyes. She knew that there was a reason he hid the true nature of their relationship. She had a suspicion that it had something to do with a certain female detective she met earlier. After all, she was smart and an excellent observant. She had sense the little things that happened back at the precinct earlier. Nevertheless, she did trust Richard. She knew it won't hurt to play along.

"Now, now, Richard. If I didn't trust you, I would've come clean straight away. Promise me that you won't me wait too long before telling me what's this all about. I can probably help you, whatever the reason you have for doing this. And you do know you can trust me, too, right?"

Castle smiled at the sincerity of his 'very special friend'.

"I know. And I promise."

Their conversation was cut short with the arrival of Alexis and their dessert. Aleth decided it was best to drop the subject and move on to another topic.

"So, tell me. Why did you get back with Gina again?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Long story short, I was lonely and wasn't thinking."

"Clearly", Alexis and Aleth said in unison.

"Great. Now the two of you are ganging up on me. Lord, help."

With that they finished their dessert in lighter conversation, enjoying one another's company.

About an hour later, Aleth decided to go home, seeing that the effect of jet lag still had its grip on her. The threesome hailed two cabs, and said good bye.

"It's good to see you again, Aleth. Would you come to the loft tomorrow? We can start planning my college," said the red-head teenager to the doctor.

"And maybe I can cook dinner for us after that?" add Castle.

"Sure. See you tomorrow, guys. It's great to see you two again. Good night," she said while stepping in to plant a kiss on Richard's cheek, and another one on the top of Alexis' head.

"Good night."

"See you tomorrow."

With that, they get in to their respective cabs, heading home.

* * *

><p>Across the town, Detective Kate Beckett opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside. She just had a quite dinner with her boyfriend. Usually they will head back together to either his or her apartment. Not tonight, though. Kate's mood was successfully dampened after the last moments of the day at the precinct, and to deal with Josh was just not an option. Seeing the dejected look from her partner when Josh showed up, accompanied with a concern knowing look from the rest of her colleagues and boss was bad enough. The appearance of her partner's 'very special friend' made it even worse. Castle went from being dejected to jovial upon the arrival of Dr. Alethea Lin. Not that Kate couldn't understand why. She was not the typical woman who Castle used to fall for, but Kate knew he can be real too. She also seemed to be in tune with Castle's erratic mind, and was able to keep up with him in bantering. It's easy to fall for a woman like her. Especially if there was a history already. The detective sighed.<p>

She tried to think about any reasons why Castle has never said anything about a certain Alethea Lin before. Weren't they supposed to be partners and best friends? Kate knew most of Castle's past already, because unlike her, Rick Castle wasn't exactly a private person. The only time he didn't mention someone special from his past was when that someone was Kyra Blaine (A/N. I know I spelled her last name incorrectly in the first chapter.) She got this feeling that Alethea Lin was even more important than Kyra Blaine, due to her closeness with the one person in the world Castle loved the most: Alexis.

Kate moved around her apartment preparing herself for bed. As she lay in her cold bed, she couldn't help thinking about what Castle was doing. She tried not to think that he is still with Dr. Lin, because it just hurt too much. She knew she was not supposed to feel like that, but she couldn't help it. She decided to give up, admitting at least in her mind, that like it or not, despite having a great man as boyfriend, Kate Beckett is jealous of Alethea Lin. What will she do with that realization? She had no earthly idea. Oh, well. She could think about that tomorrow. Tonight, she needed her beauty sleep. If she could sleep at all, that is.


	3. Trouble in the Partnership

_Thank you again for all the reviews and story/author subscription. Really appreciate it. ^^_

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Alethea Lin. I don't even own the case. I must have read about it somewhere, but couldn't for the life of me pin point where. Maybe readers will know?_

_Still not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The next morning Castle arrived at the precinct about 10 minutes after Beckett, armed with two cups of coffee and a bear claw.<p>

"Good morning, Beckett," he greeted her gleefully.

For some reason, Beckett found his cheerfulness particularly annoying this morning. She mumbled something as a reply, while continue writing in the paperwork she was finishing. This set Castle to instantaneously worried.

"Is everything okay?"

Beckett drew in a deep breath and looked up from her work.

"Everything's fine, Castle!"

To say that Castle was surprised with the sharp tone she just used would be an understatement. He was about to respond, before Beckett's phone ringed.

"Beckett," she barked into the phone.

As it turned out, there was a dead body waiting for investigation. Beckett briefed Castle through the information, and the two of them were on their way to the crime scene, temporarily forgetting the almost-argument.

* * *

><p>The case was almost a clear cut one. A middle aged man found dead in a museum, in front of a human-sized handmade Japanese doll. It appeared like he was dead because of a heart attack, not because someone murdered him. That was it, until they find a threat letter warning him to stay away from that particular doll, or he will pay. Hence, the homicide was called.<p>

Castle, being his usual self, jumped right to bouncing all kinds of nonsense theory, which of course involved CIA and alien invasion. He was still babbling away with his theory when the two get back to the precinct.

"… so you see…," he was cut short by another sharp tone from Beckett.

"Castle! Would you please just shut up! I can only deal with so much crazy theory, you know!"

Again, Castle was taken aback by the harshness his partner was showing him. As the two of them took their respective seat by Beckett's desk, he asked again.

"Seriously, Beckett. What's wrong? You've been snappy the whole morning," he asked with soft voice full of concern.

"I told you, Castle, I'm fine! Would you please leave me alone?"

"Do you have a fight with Josh? Is he going on a mission again?"

He should've known better than to push. But, then he wouldn't be Castle.

"You know you can always talk to me, right? I'm here."

Beckett closed her eyes for a second to collect herself. When she opened it, and turned her gaze towards him, Castle can see the cold rage in there. He was confused beyond reasons as to why Beckett was upset of him. Surely it wasn't because of his wild theory. She has heard all of them before and she had never been this mad before.

"Clearly, I can talk to you, but you never talk to me. That's the problem, Castle. I thought we're supposed to be partners?"

If he had been confused before, he was mystified now.

"What are you talking about, Beckett? Of course we are partners. I honestly don't understand what I did wrong," he begged with an exasperated tone.

"Let me enlighten you then," Beckett said with the same cold but piercing tone. 'A very special friend' of mine, Dr. Alethea Lin. Ring any bell? Why didn't I know about her, Castle? Was it because I am not trustworthy enough for you to share that special piece of information? When she showed up last night, you didn't even acknowledge my presence anymore! I felt really stupid for not knowing who she was, you know! No one said anything but I can feel they were dying to! Some partner you are!"

Listening to her rant brought Castle to his own rage. He answered in the similar tone Beckett used. Somehow, coming from the usually joyful writer made it sounded much colder.

"You are the one to talk, detective. I didn't know anything about Will Sorenson until he showed up to help us with a case. Granted it was the first year me following you, and you were still trying to get rid of me, so it was acceptable that you didn't share with me. But after two years working together, I still didn't know about Mike Royce, until he showed up for a case. Hell, I didn't even know about Josh until he showed up to pick you up with his big bike. You know the golden rule, detective. You have to do unto others what you want them do to you. You expect me to share details about my past, while I get to work my ass off to get you share little details from your present. You work to bring justice, detective. Care to explain how you perceive this as 'fair' in a partnership? Just so you know, Aleth and I go back long time ago, and she has a very special place in my heart," Beckett's expression pained for a second hearing that, before it went back to the stone hard face. "When I became a well-known writer, it was her wish not to share her with the world, when the people do not really know her. Why? I don't know, and I doubt I will ever do. The last time I checked, and I'm really sorry I have to say this, you are included into the category of people who do not know her. I was merely respecting her wish," he paused to take a deep breath. "This is ridiculous. I'm not going to sit here, watching you sulking about something so insignificant."

Just as he finished that, they heard the sound of the elevator opened. They both turned to the direction of the elevator, and saw the topic of their argument coming out from it. Aleth immediately sensed something was up.

"Uh, is this a bad time?"

"No," said Castle.

"Yep, it is a bad time. I was just going to ask if you want to grab lunch together, Richard. I can come back later."

"This is NOT a bad time, Dr. Lin," Beckett stated with the same harsh and cold tone.

Alethea raised a brow upon the tone, and Castle glanced back to Beckett with a murderous look.

"Okay, okay. Chill, detective. No need to be so defensive."

"I need a breath of a fresh air, anyway. Let's just go now," dismissed Castle.

"Are you sure? You two look like you need time to discuss something."

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's go."

Castle gathered his jacket, and ushered the confused doctor back to the elevator, with a hand gently resting on the small of her back.

* * *

><p>Beckett watched the two of them with a heavy heart. She didn't miss the fact that Castle had his hand on the small of the doctor's back, guiding her gently. Now that Castle was not here, she could think through what happened just now.<p>

He was right. She got irritated for no reason. It had started with him being his cheerful self this morning. That had lead Beckett to think that the reason for his cheerfulness was the raven haired beauty who arrived last night. And she was jealous. She knew that accusing him for being a lousy partner just because he hadn't told her about Alethea was low. He was correct in bring up that she was even more closed off than he was. Everything Castle said made sense, and she was the one who was acting insane. _God, what is wrong with me! _Kate couldn't believe she could be this territorial about someone, let alone when this 'someone' is Richard Castle. For once, she realized that it was all her fault, and if she didn't want to lose Castle at all, she would have to be the one to do something about it. _Whatever am I going to do?_

She decided to head to the morgue, in search for her other best friend. Maybe she would have something for the case, and more importantly an advice about how to clean this mess.

* * *

><p><em>AN. I know that Beckett is a bit OOC in this chapter. But I think it is necessary to put her as the one at fault for once. I noticed that in the show it was always Castle that made the mistake, or only his mistakes that perceived as fatal. When it was Beckett who hurt him, she will be out of the hook so easily, it frustrates me. Not in my story, though. She will have to work for this mess. ^.^v_

_And I did tell you this will build up slowly, right? Hopefully not too slowly that you'll get bored. Thanks for reading! ^o^  
><em>


	4. Exploring More

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Alethea Lin__._

_Still not beta-ed, all mistakes are mi__ne._

* * *

><p>The trip to the restaurant was a quiet one. Castle was trying to control his anger, determined not to lash it all out at all. Aleth waited patiently. Knowing him as long as she had, she knew he needed time to collect himself before starting any civil conversation. Inside, she is dying to know what went wrong at the precinct that could make the normally even-tempered Richard get so upset. They entered the restaurant in silence, and when the waitress came to take their orders, Aleth took charge, and ordered for the two of them. When the waitress went away to fix the order, Castle finally looked up to meet her eyes.<p>

"So, would you please enlighten me as to whatever happened back in the precinct?"

Castle let out a sigh, and played with the salt container that was on the table.

"What can you gather so far?"

"Hmm… Let's see. You and Detective Beckett fought about something. Nothing concerning the job or the case, I presume, since you were talking in a very low tone. So, it must be personal. Probably had connection with me, for some reasons I find hard to understand. She was quite venomous when talking to me. How was I?"

Richard gave a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"All was correct. And it was about you."

Aleth kept silent, encouraging him to go on.

"Beckett was upset that I have never told her about you, before. She accused me for being a lousy partner, keeping and I quote a 'special piece of information' from her."

When Richard fell silent for a couple of minutes, Aleth finally spoke.

"But you did withhold the information about me from her albeit upon my request. And from everyone else for that matter. Why do you think she was so upset about it?"

"I honestly have no idea. She just was. And she has been snappy since morning, barking to people and to me, using the same tone she used earlier with you. I was concern that something is happening with her and her boyfriend, only to find out she was upset because I hadn't tell her about you."

"What happen after that? Surely, you did say something back, didn't you? Which is why you're still tense until now."

"I did. I told her about all the past and present people in her life that I didn't know about until they showed up at the precinct. I pointed out that she was being ridiculous and that I will not stay in her presence if she kept acting like that. That was when you showed up."

Aleth grimaced upon realizing she had indeed interrupted them, hence made it impossible for reconciliation.

"You were right. I've got really good timing."

"Not your fault. She was the one being unreasonable. As to why, it escapes me."

Aleth smiled at that. Their food arrived, and she took the opportunity to talk about something else. When they almost finished all their food, however, she got back to the earlier conversation.

"BTW, Richard. Wasn't it one of your goals when you introduce me as your 'very special friend'?" she said with a mischievous grin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Richard with a serious voice, but couldn't quite avoid the same grin from adorning his face.

"Yeah, right. Don't be so upset that it is working, then. I know that you find it very surprising that it affects her as strongly as it does, but you've got the target hit square in the head. So, cheer up, will you?"

The two laughed at that. Castle quickly sober up, however, when he realized that it wasn't quite the target.

"To make her realize or at the very least suspect that there is something going on between the two of us is my target. I didn't quite take into account that she will be, uh, she will get, … uh…"

"Jealous?" interrupted Aleth.

"Yeah, that."

Aleth laughed again at Richard's reluctance to say the word.

"Come, now, Richard. Alexis told me that the two of you have gotten so close after all those years working together. And based on what she told me, you have done enough damage for a normal, unattached person to throw you out in the street. Yet, she keeps you close. And then, there are those heart-warming things you did for her, like setting up a scholarship for her mother's legacy, for example, that would melt any sane women. Despite the fact that she has someone with her, a gorgeous one, too, if I might add, she must have something for you too, you know. It will take awhile to figure out exactly why you two aren't together by now, but I will find out. My actual point is, my arrival has gotten her jealous. I take it that's not exactly how you intended it to be, but just accept it, okay? Let it runs its own course. Who knows? Maybe something good will come out of it."

Castle looked deep into the calm deep forest green orbs of his friend. Alethea has always been the one person who understands him sometimes better that himself. She always managed to look at things differently and much more optimistically. As he continued to stare at her eyes, he found the assurance silently communicated. And for better or worse, he believed her.

"Okay," he finally replied.

Aleth took one of his hands in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry."

A comfortable silence fell upon the table, and Richard signaled the waitress to bring their bill. There was a little argument upon who will pay, which ended up with Aleth paying, after threatening him that she wouldn't show up for the dinner otherwise.

On the way out of the restaurant, Richard picked up the conversation again.

"So, what do I do now?"

"You go home, prepare for the dinner later tonight. You wait for your detective to come around and talk to you. If by tomorrow evening we still don't have anything, we'll figure something out. I need to run some errands. So, see you later?"

"See you later."

She stepped in to plant a kiss on his cheek, and walked away. He watched her go, and hailed a cab, heading back to the loft, all the way hoping that everything will indeed be fine.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the morgue, Dr. Lanie Parish was about to smacked her best friend. Beckett had just told her what happened at the bullpen with Castle.<p>

"Girl, what is the matter with you? For once, your writer boy was right. You're being ridiculous."

"I know Lanie. I didn't know what's wrong with me. This is not me at all. I don't get upset for something that is totally insignificant. I… I,… I don't get jealous over a man who is not even mine!"

Beckett run a frustrated hand over her hair, while Lanie smiled knowingly.

"Sweetie, you do realize that you just admit to being jealous, don't you?"

"I do. I gathered that much last night. Which was why I got so worked up this morning. I couldn't sleep at all."

"Look, honey. For me there are only two available options for you here. One. Get over your unreasonable jealousy for a man who, like you said, not even yours, accept that he now has a gorgeous, intelligent doctor at his side and at least try to be content with your own gorgeous, intelligent doctor. Or two, which is the one that I prefer you take, by the way, end the thing you have with Josh, ignore Alethea, go and confess your feeling to Castle, and live happily together as crime-fighting duo both at work and outside of work. There you go."

"It's not that simple, Lanie."

"Of course it is not. When did anything ever be simple between you and writer boy?"

Beckett looked down at her shoes, trying to wrap her mind around the mess she was facing now. Lanie watched her friend for a few minutes before letting out a exasperate sigh.

"Kate, do not over-analyze anything now. You'll just kill yourself. Think through it one day at a time. The way I see it, the most pressing matter now is you've wronged Castle. And Alethea too. Go talk, at least to him. I know you'd want and need him to be here to work on the case with you. Apologize. Castle has a big heart. He will forgive you."

It was Kate's turned to let out an exasperate sigh.

"Alright, Lanie. I'll go talk to him tonight. Speaking about the case, what do you have for me?"

"Ah, at last. Something we both can be sure of."

"Your victim died because of the failure of his pacemaker," she said, while lifting said device up for the detective to see. "I take it this is the problem with his heart. It had an irregular rhythm, hence the pacemaker. There's no sign that the device had been tempered. But, this kind of medical device didn't just go off for no reason. Somehow, your killer managed to stop the pacemaker. There you go, COD."

"Okay. I'll take this up to the tech guy, see if this failed device still has any use. Thanks, Lanie. For everything."

"Don't mention it. And Kate?"

Kate turned around to look at Lanie.

"Yeah?"

"You do know that sooner or later you'd have to choose between the two options I proposed before, right? Please make sure it'd be sooner rather than later. And choose wisely, okay?"

"Okay."

With that, Kate departed from the morgue, leaving Lanie shaking her head at her best friend's blindness despite her brilliance.

A/N.

_So, I'm not sure how readers will react towards this chapter, but I'm sure some of you are dying to find out who Alethea really is. Patience. We'll get there._

_I'm so glad that reviewers in general agree with me about Beckett always get off the hook too easily. Next chapter will describe how she apologize. I'm so nervous about it.  
><em>

_I finally find where I read the case. It was a Japanese comic book that I read ages ago, entitled Q.E.D. (Quod Erat Demonstrandum). It was the second case in the series, "The Silver Eye"._


	5. The Apology

_Disclaimer: The only thing I owned is Alethea Lin._

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett fidgeted with her hand during the short ascending of the elevator in Castle's building. She hadn't quite figure out what she will tell Castle, but she knew she couldn't wait until tomorrow. Her courage would fail her. So, she had called Josh, cancelled their plan (he had to cover someone anyway), and head to Castle's loft. She thought about calling him first, but couldn't make herself push the dial button. She was as nervous as she had never been before. It was a little after 8 when she arrived at his floor. She raised her fist to knock on the door. She hesitated for a flicker of second before giving a gentle three rhythmic knock.<p>

She waited for no longer than 30 seconds before the door was opened, revealing a certain raven haired doctor.

"Detective Beckett!" exclaimed Alethea, sounding both surprised and pleased.

Kate froze. She clearly hadn't count on seeing the topic of her and Castle's argument here. She felt so stupid, and was about to just bolt right back to the elevator and out of the building, before a feminine but strong hand grabbed her left elbow.

"Come on in. We've just finished dinner, but surely you couldn't say no to the dessert Alexis and Richard are currently preparing."

Aleth ushered the bewildered detective in and closed the door behind them. She guided her to the kitchen, where the two Castles had just finished putting the ice cream and topping in the bowls.

"Richard, make another one, will you? Detective Beckett is joining us," asked Aleth.

Alexis and Richard looked at the detective in surprise, albeit different type of surprise. Alexis smiled her innocent smile.

"It's nice for you to join us, detective. I'll make another bowl for you."

Richard on the other hand couldn't utter a word. He and Beckett just stared at each other awkwardly. He wasn't expecting Beckett to come tonight, and he wasn't sure they both were ready to talk about the earlier incident. But, of course, there was a part of him that was relieved that Beckett was willing to resolve the problem and at this pace to. Still, he couldn't for the life of him find anything to say.

Aleth was getting worried that the two will back down from the much-needed discussion, hence, when Alexis finally put down the detective's share of dessert in front of her, she sprung into action.

"Lex, what do you say the two of us go to your room, so that I can help you with the Chemistry homework you were complaining earlier? I'm sure I still have my Chemistry lesson imprinted somewhere in my brain."

Both Alexis and Richard looked at her with confusion in their faces. They were certain Alexis never said anything much less complained about Chemistry. Alexis knew for sure she didn't have any Chemistry homework. However, she wouldn't be Alexis Castle, if she couldn't detect the message 'just come with me, these two needs to be left alone' behind the look Aleth was giving her. So, she played her part convincingly, which finally sent the message to Richard as well.

"You will help? Oh, thank God! I was planning on just give up and just see my not-so-nice Chemistry teacher tomorrow. Let's go then. Bring the ice-cream!" she exclaimed excitedly.

With that, the two of them left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>When Alexis and Aleth got comfortable in Alexis' bed, the teenager, being her straight forward self asked the older woman.<p>

"Okay, what had just happened? Why do they need to be left alone? Did they fight?"

Aleth smiled at the inquisitive teenager.

"Yep. I walked in on them staring coldly at each other when I came by the precinct to ask your dad to lunch with me. Your dad told me what they were fighting about, but it's not my place to tell you about it, Lex. You need to ask your dad about it."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope they will work it out. Am I right in assuming that for once, this is Detective Beckett's fault? Since, she was the one who came and all?"

"From the look of it, yes. Now, do we need to find something to replace your non-existent Chemistry homework, or do you actually still have any homework I might be able to help you with?"

The two laughed out loud at that.

"Actually, I have to finish this English essay on the determinism philosophy behind the novel 'Scarlett Letter'. Will you be able to help me with that?"

Aleth flinched at the mention of the literature book.

"I wasn't very fond of literature. But, I always got A for my English paper, so I might be able to help. You are lucky I have read that book before."

Alexis took her laptop, and soon enough the two of them were engrossed in the essay, although half of their mind were still with the two adults downstairs.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Beckett and Castle were silently enjoying their ice-cream. None of them said anything until they both finished their share of ice-cream. Castle raised and took both his and Beckett's bowl and put them in the sink. They looked at each other for a moment longer, until Beckett couldn't take it any longer.<p>

"I'm sorry," she said simply.

Castle didn't respond, but his eyes were soft and understanding and it encouraged Beckett to continue.

"You were right. I was being unreasonable. I couldn't really explain why, since I don't understand it myself. I simply was just being an ass, and I am sorry."

There was a long pause before she continued on.

"Remember when you told me that you were jealous of Alex Conrad? I guess that was, still am feeling with Dr. Lin. The two of you were so in tune, I was taken aback. It still didn't justify the way I reacted earlier this day, I bet nothing will ever be able to justify it. I hope you understand just how much I am putting in being this honest to you. I am just so used to us being in tune, that it was, still is difficult for me to accept that there is another person who can keep up and respond to you with all your wit and childishness. And you know me, my first defense mechanism is to be angry at it. Unfortunately for you, and for Dr. Lin and me, I lashed it all out with the worst possible argument and attitude."

Another pause. Kate was being a bit restless with the stretch of silence Castle was able to manage.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'm truly sorry for my behavior, and I really hope you… and Dr. Lin will be able to find it in you to forgive me. Truth is, I still want you to be by my side, handling this case and other cases more together. Most important of all, your friendship has been one of the few things that I cherish the most, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing it just because of my stupidity. So, forgive me?"

If Castle was surprised with Beckett's appearance before, he was flabbergasted with her openness now. It took him a full minute to process everything, during which the detective got even more restless, before he responded.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Beckett. I do know how much it cost you to be this honest, and as usual, I appreciate it so much. It was shocking that you reacted that strongly, but you should've known better, detective. It took much more than a mere argument to destroy our friendship. As for me not wanting to help you solve cases, come on. You've tried to keep me away from the precinct before, and god-knows how many reckless mistakes I've made to deserve being thrown to the street before, but we are still here, fighting the crime together. This is just another bump in the road. You couldn't get rid of me that easily, detective," he paused to smile at her, which in turned moved her lips upward as well.

"You know what's funny? The old Rick Castle would definitely make some, uh, shall we say, improper comment upon you admitting to being jealous. But, I'll refrain. At least I could show you I've grown up that much."

Kate's eyes shone with appreciation and gratitude, knowing that she might not survive it if Castle were to teas her about her jealousy.

"I will however, comment on you admitting I was right," and with that the mischievous Castle was back. "Can you say that again, please?" he asked, while shoving his phone to her face, in order to record it.

Beckett let herself laugh merely at that, relieved that he still is the Rick Castle, 9-year old trapped in a grown man's body. To hers and Castle's surprise, she indulged.

"You were right, Castle," she said softly to the pointed phone.

Castle looked at her after saving his phone back to his pocket, and found her smiling softly at him.

"So, am I forgiven?"

"You still have to ask?"

At her pointed look, he finally said,

"Of course you are forgiven, Kate."

Beckett tried not to show any reaction towards the use of her first name, but failed miserably, as her smile just got wider.

"So, partners?" she asked timidly, raising her right hand for him to shake.

Instead of shaking her hand, however, Rick rose from his seat, walked in to her personal space, and engulfed her in a warm hug. She froze for a second, before relaxing in his embrace and hugging him back.

"Always, Kate."

Both of them pulled back, and Castle went back to his seat.

"Although I can really say for Aleth. You still owe an apology to her. Knowing her, though, she will just brush it off as nothing."

"Maybe, but I still owe her an apology. Even if she doesn't need it, I do."

Just then, Aleth and Alexis showed up.

"Are you two finished?" asked Aleth, while Alexis moved to the sink to put their now empty bowls.

"Yeah. We actually finished the ice-cream awhile ago," answered Richard playfully.

"You know I wasn't asking about the ice-cream, Richard. But, guessing from the air which no longer contain a thick tension that you can cut with a blunt knife, I would say it's finished," concluded Aleth with a smug grin.

Beckett looked at the interaction, and she can't help the pang of jealousy coming back to her. She definitely will have to work on that, since it's not healthy to feel that way towards Rick Castle. Right?

"Anyway, I have finished helping Alexis with her English essay, err, and Chemistry homework. I have meeting scheduled pretty early tomorrow morning, so I better get going. Thank you for the dinner, Richard, Alexis," she moved to plant a kiss on Castle's cheek and Alexis' forehead. Then, she turned to the detective, "And, thank you for joining us, detective," she said sincerely.

"Actually, I have to get going too. Can I offer you a ride, Dr. Lin?"

"Oh, you don't have to. I came here with my bike, and am going to take it back home with me."

"Bike as in motorcycle?" asked Alexis, confused.

"Bike as in bicycle, Lex. Healthy living, remember? God knows how many coroner disease I have to handle per year. Would be too ironic if I got one, too."

"I'll see you both to the door, then."

"Don't worry. I got a key, I'll lock behind me. Just get back to your office, and finish the book. I don't want to have to answer calls from Paula and Gina and rack my brain for excuses for you again. Go!" Aleth practically shoved him to the direction of his office.

"Alright, alright. Gees! See you tomorrow, Detective. Good night, Aleth!"

"Bye detective, bye Aleth!"

"Bye, you two!"

* * *

><p>Aleth and Beckett walked together to the door, and Beckett waited for Aleth to lock the door. She couldn't even register what she was feeling knowing the depth of trust Castle apparently has towards the tall doctor. She was still occupied by that thought when they enter the elevator, going down to the ground floor, until Aleth broke the silence.<p>

"I'm glad you two worked out the, shall we say, disagreement earlier. It was eating him."

"I'm glad, too."

Silence.

"Dr. Lin, I want to apologize for my action earlier. I was rude to you, and I am sorry."

"I understand completely. It was partly my fault for having the worst timing ever. Don't worry about it, detective. Apology accepted."

The two women smiled at each other. The elevator stopped at their destination, and they both walked out of it. Just before they part ways, Aleth turned towards the detective.

"So, will it be okay for me to show up to the precinct tomorrow to have lunch with Richard? You can come if you want to."

"Of course it will be okay. As for me joining, we have to see how the case will go before I can decide."

"Fair enough. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Good night, doctor."

With that, they went to the opposite direction, Aleth to her bike, and Kate to her car. The detective was still quite confused with everything. She really wanted to hate the doctor, but she couldn't. Aleth was just so delightful to be with, and she made Castle happier. Kate was thorn. As she usually did, she decided to banish that thought, and concentrate to driving herself safely to home.

* * *

><p><em>AN._

_I'm so freaking nervous about this chapter. Hope you all like it. If not, a constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated._

_Tomorrow's Good Friday, and I'll be super busy with my church activity. Probably won't be able to update until next week. This will have to do for now._

_Thanks for reading! ^o^v  
><em>


	6. Help with the Case

_A/N. I'm sooo sorry for the long delay in updating. This chapter will not have much interaction between the character, I just think it is still needed._

_Thank you again for everyone who has been reviewing. I'm so sorry I didn't respond to your review faster. I tried my best._

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Alethea Lin_

* * *

><p>The next day was a lot better. Beckett was being her usual self again, and the mood in the precinct improved a lot. Castle arrived with the regular coffee and bear claw for her, and they worked with expected ease and sync.<p>

Nevertheless, they didn't get anywhere until noon. Even with all the information provided by Ryan and Esposito, they still faced dead end. Just when they reached the point of frustration, the elevator dinged, announcing the arrival of Alethea. Since Beckett already knew that the doctor will be stopping by, she merely smiled at her. Castle, however, was relieved when he saw her.

"Hmm… Another kind of tense moment, I see," exclaimed Alethea after greeting the foursome.

"Dead ends," replied Castle simply.

Alethea took a moment to look at the murder board. She had never seen one before, and was quite interested to learn just a little bit of how it worked to help the detectives solve cases. That was when she spotted something that caught her attention.

"Is that a pacemaker?"

Castle and the detectives look at her with similar frowns.

"Yes," replied Beckett, "In fact, the failure of the device is the COD."

"COD, as in Cause of Death?" asked Aleth by way of confirming.

The detectives nodded at her.

"Pacemakers were designed to endure as long as needed, and they are hard to temper with. It took years for us to perfect the device before applying it. Someone must have done something to the pacemaker to make it failed like that," explained Aleth.

"Wait! You developed the device?" asked Esposito.

"Me and my team, back when I was a college and then med school student, yes," Aleth answered without even looking at the detective.

Her eyes were still glued in the murder board, absorbing and analyzing details. Meanwhile the detectives were watching her with amazement clear in their expressions. Castle just looked at her with seriousness that was so uncharacteristically for him. Aleth noticed the picture of the doll in the board, and she turned her head to Beckett's direction.

"Uhm, if it is alright for me to know, what's the significance of the doll to the investigation?" she asked her uncertainly.

Beckett seems to think about it for awhile, and she exchanged glances with the other three. They all seemed to be okay with it, so she briefed her with what they knew so far.

"The victim was found in front of the doll, with a cloth in his hand. At first, the dispatch thought it was a natural cause, until they found a threat letter, warning the victim not to get anywhere near that particular doll. Then, our ME found the broken pacemaker. Hence, we know that it wasn't a natural cause. So far, all evidences couldn't even point us to a murder weapon, or to who wrote the letter. That's why we're now on a dead end," Beckett finished with a heavy sigh.

"Do you know what kind of carpet was in the scene, assuming it wasn't a bare tiled floor?"

The frowns were back to the foursome's faces.

"Uh, there is a carpet indeed. Made of acetate," answered Ryan, looking at the folder in his hand.

"I'm guessing the victim was wearing rubber soled shoes?" Aleth continued with another question.

"Yes," answered Ryan again.

By now, the detectives and Castle were all paying close attention to the doctor.

"Is there any way to know whether the victim touch the doll?"

"The CSU found the victim's fingerprint in the cheek of the doll"

Finally, Castle's curiosity got the best of him.

"Aleth, if you know something, we would like to be enlightened, too."

"Patience, Richard," she said smiling. She spent another minute or two just looking at the murder board, before finally turning to the detectives and Castle, who by now had gathered at her right side.

"Ok, here's my theory. The victim was killed by a phenomenon called 'static electricity'. The carpet in the room is made of acetate, and the victim was wearing rubber soled shoes, thus making negative charge flew in him. Assuming that he used the cloth you found in his hand to wipe the doll's plastic face, he caused positive charge to flow in the doll. When he touched it, the negative charge in his body reacted with the positive charge in the doll, creating static electricity. Normal person would only experience a slight shock. For someone with pacemaker, however, the consequence is fatal. The internal circuit of pacemaker was destroyed by static electricity, a phenomenon called ESD or electrostatic discharge, the sudden and momentary electric current that flows between two objects at different electrical potentials caused by direct contact or induced by an electrostatic field."

She paused for a moment to let the information sink.

"So, it seemed like this was all just an accident, detectives."

The detective and Castle continued to stare at her, somehow sensing that she wasn't finished yet, while she directed her attention back to the murder board. She stepped in closer to examine the doll.

"Unless, the doll has a Leiden jar, the original form of capacitor, which function is to store static electricity. The doll has silver eyes, and this is peculiar for a Japanese doll. They usually have dark brown eyes."

She looked back at the people in her right side.

"You have to check the doll. Again, if you had checked it before. If the eyes were indeed Leiden jars, then your victim was murdered. Because with a Leiden jar installed in the doll, the victim didn't need to wipe the doll face to create the positive charge. And you murderer might be the doll maker, or anyone who have access to the doll, possibly with interest or even a degree in physics."

When she finished and the information finally sink in, Beckett turned to the boys.

"Ryan, I want you to check with the CSU about this Laiden jar. We need to be sure that this is indeed a murder and not an accident."

"On it."

"Espo, check the doll maker and everyone who has access to the doll. Check their backgrounds to find any physics degree. We might need to bring them all in."

"Right away."

The boys scrambled back to their seat, eager to follow up the information they just got. Beckett turned to Aleth.

"Thank you, Dr. Lin. It was quite an explanation, and it helps a lot," she said with a genuine smile. This just make it even more impossible to hate the doctor. She isn't just pleasant to be with, but also brilliant analyzer. Beckett sigh mentally, not sure what to feel.

"Nah, it was nothing. I figure helping finding some lead is the only way I can convince you two to have a lunch with me. See, pretty selfish reason," responded Aleth with a smirk. "So, since it will take awhile to wait for the result from the boys, can you two come have lunch with me? We can bring something back for Det. Ryan and Esposito."

Castle who had been silent the whole ordeal looked at Beckett for an ok sign. The detective looked unsure, but she didn't want to come across as ungrateful person. Plus, she realized her reaction towards the doctor was still a tender issue for her and Castle and refusing the lunch offer just wouldn't help.

"Alright, then," she finally said, "I guess we could all do with some food."

"Great!" exclaimed Castle and Aleth in unison.

Beckett decided to ignore the sinking feeling. It bothered her to no end seeing the sync between the two. Usually it was her and Castle.

"Let me drive us, though. I don't think I can handle hailing a cab now."

With that, the detective, the writer and the doctor headed toward the elevator, promising the two other detectives who were busy on the phone to bring back some food for them.

* * *

><p><em>AN. So, that was the case. Strange?_

_Again, I'm really sorry for the delay. Life gets in the way, and as a teacher at the end of the school year, I'm barely breathing in between tons of activities I need to take care of. Still no reason for delaying the update, but, please forgive?_

_I'm hoping to write the scene when the three of them have lunch, but not quite sure how I want it to be: Beckett observing the interaction between Aleth and Castle, or Aleth observing the interaction between Caskett, or both. Help?_

_Review is always loved! ^o^_


	7. Observations

_A/N. Here's the next chapter. phnxgr asked me to provide point of views of the three characters, so I tried. Not sure if it was good, but i tried. _ _LoTS-Fanatic read my mind about the origin of Aleth. LOL! I'm happy that the reader seems to be getting what I am trying to portray. :)_

_Oh, and there'll be scene from setup and countdown mentioned. As well as some cases in the earlier season. Just so you know.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: the only thing I owned is Alethea Lin_

* * *

><p>"How you survived his company while driving all this time, Det. Beckett, I would never know. Richard, honestly! Lame jokes, even lamer come backs. In case you haven't noticed, both Det. Beckett and I are smart women. We would have found decent subjects to bond over, if you haven't interrupted us with those sad attempts on ice breaking. Now, you just waste the whole ride!"<p>

Beckett laughed out loud at the not-so-subtle scold Aleth casually threw at the writer, who was shaking his head with a look of mock horror on his face. The three of them were on the way to Aleth's favorite diner. The detective was driving, with Castle at the passenger's seat, while the doctor was in the backseat. Castle had been trying too hard to start a conversation which would involve both ladies. The effort, however, was proven to be quite a mess. That was why Aleth decided to take matters into her hands.

"So, when we get into the diner, Richard, let me be the one do the ice-breaking thing. Alright? Otherwise, I'm afraid we all will suffer from indigestion due to the pathetic jokes."

"Alright, alright. Gees. Way to wound my best-selling author pride."

"Yeah, well, for a best-selling author, you definitely are losing your touch at words, Castle," teased the detective.

"I should've known the two of you would eventually join forces. Poor me," the writer whined.

That only succeeded to evoke more laughter from Aleth and Beckett.

Shortly after, they arrived at the diner, and the threesome took a seat further into the diner, as a precaution of unwelcome attention they would be getting otherwise. The owner himself came t greet them, and exchanged friendly little chat with Alethea, which he hasn't seen for so long. They placed their order, and soon were left alone.

"So, to break the ice, let me ask this question: How did the two of you meet? And, no, Richard, I do not want to hear your tale, as of now. Plenty of time for that later. I want to hear Det. Beckett's account of the story, since to be graced by her presence, is not exactly an often occurrence for me."

The detective give a half smirk half smile to the pair. They were seated in a medium sized round table, so they were all able to see the other two. She contemplated the best way to answer the question, and the writer seemed to sense it, as he usually does.

"Oh, come on, Beckett. No need to contemplate. Just recount it as you always do: stick to the fact."

With a glare sent to the cocky man on her right, Beckett turned to the doctor, and started her tale. Aleth listened attentively as the detective told her about the Tisdale's case. Her eyes widened when she got to the point in which Richard 'borrowed' the crime scene photo and got arrested. She laughed at the Detective's recount of Richard asking her out – a detailed brought up that shocked both the writer and the detective.

Their food came right after, and the three of them settled to eat before Aleth prompted more stories, this time from both Richard and Det. Beckett. They relapsed into all the funny stories which are inevitable, when one is working with the silly author. Richard gave the 'stage' to the detective, only chiming in at places when he really felt he needed to defend himself, which were many time.

Along the story, Aleth watched the interaction between the two atypical partners, and find herself amused by the depth of their partnership. There was no denying that they are both two very different characters and personality. Yet, instead of being disconnected, they are so in sync, it's unnerving. Form completing each other sentences, knowing which part of the story best told by whom, the silent glances thrown at each other, to steal each other's food. The most fascinating fact, though, was that they were completely oblivious to it. It was as if they have accepted that it is normal, and taking it all for granted. They are absolutely unaware that from an outsider point of view, they look more than just partners. _It's almost like, hmm, an old married couple?_ Aleth shook her head mentally. She knew that the detective has a boyfriend, and she seemed to be a faithful kind of person. There was no way they are involved in that way. And thinking further, she also suspected that nothing ever happened between them. Knowing Richard as well as she did, though, she could see clearly in his eyes that he longs for that something to happen. Aleth had never seen him look at someone the way he looked at the detective. There was one time when the look was almost like this one, the time of Kyra Blaine (_Hmm, same initials!_). Richard had been so smitten by her. Even then, the longing, captivated, admiring look wasn't as strong as it was now. It intrigued her more now as to why they weren't lovers already.

The two partners were telling the story of the cursed mummy case when Aleth decided to direct her full attention back to their tale-telling.

"And they decided to pull a prank on me! Can you believe it?"

"Oh, yeah. We tempered his chair and it broke apart when he sat on it!"

That generated laughter from the two women.

"And then, there was the espresso machine trick. That was the cruelest! The machine kind of blew up and started producing smoke! I was sure I was going to burn the precinct down. Imagine my horror! And the three of them walk in laughing!" Richard finished with the best pout he can manage.

The two women continue to laugh at him.

"It sounded like you always have fun at work! I'm becoming envious now!" said Aleth, after she and Beckett managed to stop laughing.

It sobered the situation quickly. Richard and Beckett looked at each other, and said in unison,

"Not always."

_Now, isn't that just cute?_

"There are times when I question humanity because of the cases we work on," said the writer with a quiet and serious tone.

Beckett nodded her head, while Aleth continue to stare at them both. She let the silence to take over a couple of minutes before shocking her two companions.

"Like the dirty bomb case happened not so long ago, you mean."

The similar look of horror graced the faces of both the writer and the detective. Beckett was so tempted to turn to Castle and start accusing him for telling the doctor, but for some reasons, she just knew it was not the case. They did not have the time to respond, though.

"Don't even try to deny it. I know what happened. Not in details, but enough. I know that the two of you were mistakenly exposed to nuclear radiation, almost freeze to death, and stared down the bomb until it's last seconds, before Richard pull all the wires and managed to stop the bomb. I am still debating whether to regard that as heroic or stupidity."

She paused to let the information sink in. Seeing all the questions they must have in their mind but couldn't quite voice yet, she decided to continue, this time, focusing on the writer.

"I've got sources, Richard. Someday soon, when you are ready to take all in, I will explain to you, but not now. I might have been away, but I always keep an eye on the New York City, especially since 9/11." She took Richard's right hand in her left. "I've got to tell you that it was a lot of work. But, I have no choice, since you, Martha and Alexis chose this city to live in. And it was more than enough a reason for me to go through all that trouble."

The detective observed the exchange with a mixed feeling. Now she knew for sure that whatever relationship these two have, it runs deep. On one hand she was glad that someone is there to take care of Castle and his family. On the other hand, she couldn't erase the sinking feeling that she is not that someone. She diverted her eyes to the writer, and saw the tenderness and gratefulness in his eyes. It clenched her heart further. She let out a sigh inwardly. She really didn't have a clue as to what to feel towards the doctor. Maybe Lanie was right. She needed to decide what it was between her and Castle first, before she can start to decipher how she felt towards people around them. However, the awareness, albeit always came in a bit late, that she was currently involved with someone prevent her from doing it straight away. Oh, she is a mess! Her musing was cut off when the doctor went on.

"As the matter of fact, it was the reason I decided to come back to the States for my two years off." She let go of Richard's hand, and averted her focus to the detective. "After knowing you a little bit, I am sure you will be able to keep Richard safe. But in case you are not able to, or when some unknown cause will come in between, I want to be here." She looked at Richard again. "I need to be sure that the three of you are okay. I'm not sure I can live without being sure of that."

Knowing that she had made the air depressing, Aleth opted to brighten it a bit.

"Hence, be prepared for more teasing and scolding, Richard. I will be staying for a long time, said the doctor with a cheerful voice and smug expression. "I hope you'll find my once-in-a-while company pleasurable, detective. Although making fun of our writer here should be enough entertainment for the two of us, don't you think?"

It was a feeble attempt, but it worked anyway. Beckett laughed at Castle's mock horror, and the three of them resume the conversation in lighter tone.

The lunch resulted in more curiosity in both the detective and the doctor. The writer, however, was satisfied knowing that the two women get along quite nicely. He was still unsure as to how he wanted to execute the next part of his plan, but that can wait. For now, he was going to enjoy the company and endure the mocking.

* * *

><p><em>AN: There. Hope you like it._

_Next chapter will jump time a little. Reviews are always welcomed! :)  
><em>


End file.
